


Прядь о Торварде Вороньем Клюве

by Mister_Key



Category: The North Eddae
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Это даже не фик и не ретеллинг, просто усы и рога, дорисованные к портрету в учебнике.Оригинал здесь: https://norse.ulver.com/src/isl/thorvard/ru.html





	Прядь о Торварде Вороньем Клюве

Прядь о Торварде Вороньем Клюве 

Жил человек по имени Торвард Вороний Клюв. Он был родом из Западных Фьордов. Это был человек богатый и уважаемый. Он ездил из страны в страну, и куда бы он ни приехал, к нему везде хорошо относились. Однажды летом он приводит свой корабль на север в Нидарос. Харальд конунг был тогда в городе, а с ним Эйстейн Тетерев, его шурин, сын Торберга, сына Арни. Он был храбрейшим из людей, и конунг очень его ценил. Торвард покинул корабль и снял в городе склад для своих товаров. Потом он пошел повидаться с Харальдом конунгом.

Он приходит к пиршественной палате, а конунг как раз в это время вышел, и когда он возвращается, Торвард говорит:

— Привет вам, государь! У меня тут внизу, на корабле, парус, который я хотел бы вам преподнести. 

Конунг нахмурился и сказал:

— Однажды я уже получил парус от вас, исландцев, — говорит он, — однако этот парус сослужил мне дурную службу: порвался в плавании. Я не принимаю твоего подарка.

Эйстейн сказал:

— Пойдите, государь, — говорит он, — и взгляните, может статься, он вам понравится. Не исключено, что вы принимали куда менее достойные подарки, а ведь этот парус предназначался специально для вас.

Конунг говорит:

— Я сам знаю, что мне делать.

Он возвращается в пиршественную палату, так и не дав себя уговорить.

Тогда Торвард просит Эйстейна принять парус.

— Пойдем со мной, — говорит он.

Эйстейн так и делает и кажется ему, что он никогда прежде не видал более драгоценного паруса, чем этот. Он благодарит за подарок и говорит, чтобы тот приехал к нему зимой погостить в его усадьбу на острове Гицки в Северном Мёре.

В ту зиму больше ничего не произошло.  
_____________________________________________________ 

Весной Торвард снаряжает свой корабль и отправляется на юг вдоль берега и около Сольскеля намеревается выйти в открытое море. Однажды они видят, как мимо них проносится корабль и на нем большая команда. А высоко на носу стоит красивый и статный муж в красном платье. Он спрашивает, там ли Торвард. Тот отвечает и приветствует Эйстейна.

Эйстейн сказал:

— Ты так и не собрался ко мне в гости. Поднимайся на наш корабль и можешь захватить с собой сколько хочешь народу, потому что вам все равно нет попутного ветра.

Он так и делает, берет несколько человек и отправляется с ними на корабль Эйстейна. Они гребут к острову Гицки, и там Торварда и его людей ждет хороший прием и угощение. Постройки там были просторные и добротные, стены – из ясеневых досок, а на высоком ложе были брошены шкуры диких зверей, которых трудно добыть на охоте.   
— Рад я нашей встрече, — сказал тогда Эйстейн, — хоть и не ждал её, однако же судьба сильнее всякого кормчего.   
И Торвард, веря в судьбу, отвечает ему согласием. Пируют они едва ли не до утра, и когда от мёда и пива начинают качаться стены, точно борта корабля в дурную погоду, Эйнстейн предлагает:   
— Ложе у меня лишь одно, но я тебе его уступаю, как то подобает хозяину дома.   
— Что за беда, — говорит Торвальд Вороний Клюв, — буду я дурным гостем, если заставлю шурина Харальда спать на полу, точно раба. Ложе широко и богато, мне хватит и малой его части.   
И Эйнстейн на то согласился, потому что Торвард показал себя человеком достойным, так что до утра спали они на одном ложе, и казалось оно Эйнстейну Тетереву мягче и теплей, чем то, что делил он с женою. Отчего же так, он не знал.   
Когда прошли вечер и ночь и наступило утро, Торвард просыпается и видит, что Эйстейн уже на ногах. Он говорит:

— Не похоже, чтобы сегодня подул попутный ветер. Оставайтесь у нас, и я сам буду наблюдать за погодой. Все равно вам придется сидеть и ждать попутного ветра.   
А днем, когда они вновь пировали и были в самом хорошем настроении, Эйстейн сказал:   
— За то, что ты оставил свой корабль со всем снаряжением и поехал со мной, прими от меня этот наряд.

Наряд этот был сплошь украшен тесьмой и скроен из новехонькой алой материи. Торвард поблагодарил конунгова родича за подарок и обнял, радуясь обнове. Эйстейн же попросил:   
— Примерь его сейчас, Торвальд. Хочу видеть, придётся ли тебе так же впору, как к моей мачте пришёлся твой парус.   
Торвард же не стал отказываться и принялся, не стыдясь, снимать с себя одежду, зная, что Эйстейн глядит на него неотступно и понимая о нём то, чего шурин конунга сам о себе не понимал. Раздевшись же, он оделся в новое платье, и оказалось, что оно до того ему к лицу, что Эйстейн не мог отвести взгляда и произнёс только:   
— Однако это не должно считаться возмещением за парус.

Они сидят весь день и пируют и у них нет недостатка в браге, а ночью Эйстейн обнимает Торварда, как обнимал бы родного брата, вот только сны ему снятся вовсе не братские, а потом и вовсе сон его бежал, и до утра лежит он, любуясь Торвардом и видя, что без наряда он ещё краше, чем даже в самом богатом платье.   
На третий день утром Эйстейн говорит Торварду:

— Сегодня вам тоже не стоит сниматься с места, потому что все равно нет попутного ветра. 

Торвард отвечает:

— Тебе решать. 

Эйстейн же думает, так ли он будет покорен во всём, как в этом, и решает его испытать. Их опять ждет вдоволь питья и угощения, а потом Эйстейн велит принести плащ. Он был из красной ткани, а с изнанки подбит серым мехом превосходной выделки. 

Эйстейн сказал: 

— Прими от меня этот плащ. Он послужит достойным возмещением за парус, потому что он настолько же лучше других плащей, насколько твой парус лучше любого другого паруса. 

Торвард благодарит его за подарок, однако откладывает плащ в сторону и говорит: 

— Не ради подарков я здесь, Эйстейн Тетерев. Однако же этот плащ будет хорош для нас вместо покрывала, если и эту ночь решишь провести со мною. 

Тогда Эйстейн понимает, наконец, что ему предложено, и говорит в ответ: 

— Если ты предлагаешь мне себя – не стоит ждать ночи. 

И они оставили пирующих пить и есть, а сами поднялись в спальню, и там Эйстейн впервые целует Торварда. Никогда не целовал он кого-то, кто был, как он сам, с бородой, но этот поцелуй кажется ему слаще всех, что брал он от пленниц-рабынь и достойных дев, и слаще всего, что могла дать ему сестра конунга Харальда, так что Эйстейн совсем обезумел. 

— Подожди же, — говорит Торвальд, — не сомневайся во мне и не жди обмана, я дам тебе всё, чего захочешь. 

И случается так, что и объятия его кажутся Эйстейну слаще женских, и мужское нутро принимает сперва уд, а затем и семя охотней, чем женское, и думает Эйстейн, что пропал. 

Проходит ночь, а когда Торвард просыпается рано утром, Эйстейн уже тут как тут и говорит:

— Я не стану вас больше задерживать, потому что подул попутный ветер. 

Торвард же, понимая, что ночью оба были безумны, как берсерки, не возражает и не пускает в сердце обиду. Тоска же селится там без спроса, однако он не подаёт виду, и ест и пьёт так, как положено перед тем, как отправляться в дорогу. Когда же приготовления окончены, Эйстейн сказал: 

— Случилось так, что тебе не удалось подарить этот парус конунгу, однако я догадываюсь, что прими он его, он бы отдарил тебя так же, как и я. И все же ты не получил настоящего вознаграждения, потому что его дал тебе не конунг, но с этим я ничего не могу поделать, ведь по происхождению я гораздо ниже конунга. А за эту разницу в его и моем происхождении прими это золотое запястье.

И снимает его с руки. 

Торвард благодарит его за запястье и отвечает: 

— Конунг Харальд отказался от моего подарка, а ты взял, и я этому рад. Помни меня, о большем я не прошу. 

С тем он отправляется на свой корабль. Дует попутный ветер, и он приплывает в Исландию и становится там большим человеком.  
____________________________________________ 

Тем же летом, когда Харальд конунг и Эйстейн плыли каждый на своем корабле вдоль берега, случилось так, что Эйстейн обогнал конунга и оказался впереди.

Конунг сказал:

— Откуда у тебя такой превосходный парус? 

Эйстейн отвечает:

— Это тот парус, от которого вы отказались, государь. 

Конунг сказал:

— Никогда не видал лучшего паруса. Зря я отказался от хорошего подарка, хоть даже он был и от исландца.

Эйстейн подумал о том, что согласись Харальд конунг принять парус — не было бы в его жизни ночи с Торвальдом, и не знал бы он вкуса его поцелуев, и сказал, шутя:

— Хочешь получить этот парус в обмен на поцелуй? 

Конунг улыбнулся и сказал:

— Почему бы и нет? — и подошел к мачте. 

Тут Эйстейну сделалось худо от того, как больно кусала память, и он сказал:

— Не делай из себя посмешище. Бери этот парус, если хочешь, и впредь знай, от чего отказываешься. 

Сам же он подумал, что зря тогда позволил Торвальду уплыть, и что сам не знал, от чего отказался, так что был не умнее конунга, но что не всё ещё потеряно. 

Конунг поблагодарил его и приказал перенести парус на свой корабль, однако он не годился для состязаний в плавании, потому что конунгов корабль был очень велик. Но все равно все считали этот парус большим сокровищем. 

Что до Эйстейна, то он пустился в путь, и тем же летом приплыл к берегам Исландии, и послал за Торвальдом. Хотя и был он в той земле чужим, однако слава о шурине Харальда летела далеко, и ждать пришлось недолго. Ещё с корабля Эйстейн видит, как скачет к морю всадник, и на левом запястье у него горит золотой обруч, а с плеч рвётся плащ, и наряд из красной материи обнимает грудь и бёдра. 

Тогда Эйстейн улыбнулся и вышел вперёд, не спрашивая себя больше о том, не зря ли приехал.


End file.
